Doomasta Stronghold
Doomasta Stronghold is a raid introduced in A Legend's Legacy: Risen Sun, and serves as the pinnacle raid of Patch X-36: Doombringers. The raid is located in the heart of the Skull-Lands on the top of Doom's Reach, a vile mountain that barred access to all those who came near. After the collapse of the Ironhold, the Stronghold functions as the Ghosts of Iron's last stand, safe haven, and command post. After Vice's discoveries within the Shardlord's Scar about his leader being the one that destroyed his father, Ghost Iron, Vice comes to a matter of conflict of where his true loyalties lie. Realizing he is running short of time, he communes with his father's spirit, learns the power of the Blackskull orcs, and strikes bargains with his allies to aid the Shardlord in a final bid to cement himself as a supreme warlord. However, he realizes with next to nowhere to run, enemies such as Salvator Leonus seek to get revenge, whilst he manages his plan to build a powerful cannon of iron meant to destroy the Deathrook base. Adventurers must race against time before it is too late and their chain of command is lost. The instance features sixteen bosses and many secrets that lead to the game's story. Players may progress on Salvator's Sacred Treasures questline here, and find multiple resources for new equipment. Dependent on the difficulty, players may enter based on item level and or requirements from quests and achievements. Attunement To enter the raid, different requirements are needed: *'Adventurer': Item level requirement. *'Standard, Master, Hardened': Here Comes the Doom: Complete the questline as you launch the assault against the Doomasta Stronghold. *'Rising': Prestige of the Doomasta Raider: Complete all the non-Rising achievements inside the Doomasta Stronghold instance. Adventurer difficulty can be queued after reaching a certain item level. To get into the three main difficulties, players must complete the intro questline to the raid. To unlock the Rising difficulty, players must obtain all of the non-Rising achievements, which includes achievements related to the overall raid, boss mechanics, and even surviving a fight flawlessly. History ... Storyline ... Layout ... Encounters The stronghold features sixteen bosses across five sections. 'Courtyard of Battle' *Doomasta Dreadwalker: An experimental war machine bent on destruction and mayhem, crafted by the Ghosts' finest engineers. Provided it makes it past the testing phase against some unfortunate adventurers, it will enter mass production to bring foes to their knees. *Gor'bash of the Noir: Gor'bash was the first of the Noir Blades to be recruited by Absol Rex and sought to be his greatest assassin. After his deposition by Vice, Gor'bash follows Vice proudly and will ensure his shamanistic powers devastate his opponents. *Ashes of Absol: Gor'bash carried a crucial artifact, the Ashes of Absol, that controlled the most volatile of elementals within an ash-ridden casque, where breath might be forfeit. *The Doom Brothers: The Doom Brothers were known for widespread terrorism across Outhrend before changing hands with their operations. They had a hand in the Dreadwalker's creation and seek to detonate any who stand in their way. 'Forge of Doom' *Drugos the Hellsmith: Drugos is regarded as one of the Ghost's greatest blacksmiths, if not the greatest, and a Synstrad of legendary respect under the rule of Ghost Iron. Drugos himself forged the armor that the Ghosts wear as well as the weapons used by Vice himself. *Kal'mar Thunderspark: A drych who according to his own legend dipped his hands in pure lightning, using his hands to assist in endeavors such as enchanting weapons and electrocute his opponents. Kal'mar himself have been intoxicated with his power struggles, and as such is confined to his own room. *Sentinel of Slag: The Forge of Doom is protected by furious guardians, all coming in second in girth and power to the Sentinel of Slag, who has been enchanted to use magnetism as a volatile weapon against its enemies. *Vallrog: A powerful giant that once dwelled in the Skull-Lands as a self-imposed ruler before becoming controlled by the leaders of the Blackskull orcs. As a thank you gift to the Ghosts, the Blackskulls gifted Vallrog, who then became instrumental in their plans. 'Halls of Vitality' *Warden Brukesh: Brukesh was one of Ghost Iron's most brutal of brutalists, so much that he had indulged himself in the glory of victories, growing in size. He seems to have abandoned the ways of their combat abilities, strategizing his fights purely on strength. *Galak of the Crimson Blood: Galak was a deadly assassin regarded as "The Blood Engineer" with her dangerous contraptions and usage of blood magic to assassinate her enemies. She eagerly seeks more corpses to appease her demands, and to reek havoc amongst those who stand against the Ghosts. *Myricus Blacksword: The individual who brought the Noir Blades their name. Wielding a massive greatsword scorched from fire and darkness, Myricus has sworn to be the master of the Halls of Vitality and not allow any foe past his vigil. *Fists of Iron: The Fists of Iron were Ghosts' most powerful right hand fighters under a select few. All three of them, powerful in their own right, sought the highest honor in Synstrad society, being a part of the Black Table. 'Battle of Will' *Oriklas Iron: Oriklas Iron was Vice's greatest student, wielding a battle glaive nearly unmatched in quality. As his act of final service, which he was willing to die, he has entered himself in the Battle of Will to destroy the enemies that come through the gates. *Direfang: A heavily armored battle wolf, loaded to the teeth in weaponry and filled with a desire for battle, so long as there are bones to rip through and screams to make a melody of. *Spirit of Doomasta: Doomasta was a powerful demonic warlord before her fall, and her spirit lingers being twisted by the Ghosts' powerful magicks. 'Crucible of Iron' *Vice Iron (Tactics): Resources and Loot ... Notes ... Achievements ... Trivia ...